Black Dragon
Black Dragon is a controlled Zord-like machine from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Character History The Green Chaos crystal that Rita Repulsa gave Scorpina became charged with green chaos energy it collected from fighting Tommy. When Tommy, Jason, and Zack started arguing at the Command Center, the crystal opened a portal (And blew up half the Center) allowing the Black Dragon to emerge in a gigantic size. He shrunk down and confronted the rangers, offering them a chance to surrender but they refused. He walked right through the rangers, seemingly trying to drain their powers every chance he got. Most of the rangers escaped Black Dragon in the pocket dimension but he manages to grab Billy and knock him out. When Rita and her forces arrive at the wreckage, Black Dragon uses Billy's power coin and the Green Chaos crystal to tap directly into the Morphin Grid and absorb Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly's powers. It later turned out that the Black Dragon was a zord-like machine, reconstructed using parts from the Dragonzord, controlled by a new Mysterious Ranger from an alternate universe. Legacy Following Black Dragon's death, his husk was used by Trini as a suit of armor. In preparation for the last stand against Lord Drakkon, the Black Dragon armor was donned by Trini's counterpart from the World of the Coinless. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength'The Black Dragon is supremely powerful, sending Tommy flying across the remains of the Command Centre simply by backhanding him and pick Jason up with one of his arms. *'Durability-'''The Black Dragon withstood a Power Bow arrow to the centre of it's forehead (fired by Kimberly to top the power draining beam) and a barrage of attacks from the Power Weapons without getting a scratch. *'Insane Speed-'The Black Dragon was able to move so fasast that he plucked Billy right out of the Ranger's teleportation bean. *'Size Alteration-'The Black Dragon can shift it's size from giant to human sized at will. *'Phasers'''-The Black Dragon can charge up the palm of it's hand and fire a massive blue energy laser powerful enough to send Jason and Trini through a solid wall. *'Power Absorbing-'''The Black Dragon can drain a Ranger's powers out of them with it's hand (as seen when they did this to Tommy). *'Voice Projection-'It was revealed that Lord Drakkon had been controlling it and likely speaking through it in Issue 9. *'Energy Shockwave'''-The Black Dragon can fire a massive blue energy wave from it's "mouth" which, judging by the accompanying dialogue, was supposed to be able to kill all six present Rangers. However, it was stopped by an arrow from Kimberly's Power Bow. Arsenal *'Fists-'''The Black Dragon has no weapons really but is extremely skilled when it comes to using it's fist, being able to overwhelm the Zords with ease. Notes *Although it makes it's debut in Issue 4, it's name was not unveiled until the synopsis for Issue 7. *The Black Dragon has a devastating (albeit unseen) strongest attack powerful enough to destroy the Command Centre with a single attack. Since the Command Centre was destroyed whilst the reader was viewing the Rangers, and the Black Dragon was only shown after the Centre was destroyed, this attack's nature is unknown. *The Black Dragon bears resemblance to the Evas from the Japanese mecha anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The Black Dragon's name was first revealed in the synopsis for issue 7. *The Black Dragon is playable in Power Rangers Legacy Wars, as both a Megazord, and a normal character. Category:Evil Space Aliens (2016 comic) Category:Evil Zords Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:World of the Coinless Category:PR Comic Characters Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains